


And We Run

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In front of that one old tree, where the roads to the two tribes’ villages met, two youngsters from two clashing tribes joined their hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And We Run

**Author's Note:**

> Romeo and Juliet-ish. Based on Taylor Swift's I Know Places.

Ninomiya ran with all of his might. Cracking voices were emitted from underneath his footwear but he didn’t care much about it. He turned his head to look back a few times at the distancing houses that he knew like the back of his own palm. He was panting but he grinned. That night was _the_ night.

 

  
_“They’re looking at us,” Ninomiya whispered. His West Tribe symbol was striking on his left cheek._  
  
_Sakurai smiled and pulled Ninomiya closer, “Are they?” he whispered back, throwing challenging glare to the world. “Then, let’s give them something to look at,” intentionally, he caressed Ninomiya’s cheek with his fingers which were decorated by East Tribe symbol._  
  
_The fluttering on their hearts were nice and pleasant. At that specific moment, they knew they were meant for each other._

 

  
Sakurai left all the norms for once in his life. He didn’t even bother to put on his neat East Tribe attire that day. He had enough of it. Of the rules. Of the boundaries. Of the tribe. Of everything. He just wanted his Ninomiya and he’s going to get him in a matter of time. He stomped his feet away from where his parents were. There’s no sadness felt, only excitement fueled by adrenaline.

 

  
_“West Tribe is full of uncivilized and delusional person,” his mother said once and Sakurai didn’t let it get into him, “I’m sure that Ninomiya boy is just another failure they’re raising.”_  
  
_Sakurai packed his books and walked away without a word._  
  
_“Sakurai Sho, promise me you won’t meet him!” the mother shouted._  
  
_Sakurai kept on walking like he could hear nothing. He stopped only to pick his mother’s beautiful hand-grown rose._  
  
_Ninomiya liked beautiful things, Sakurai remembered. Beautiful people liked beautiful things, he thought to himself while smiling all the way._  
  
_That day, Sakurai made that man his mother called ‘failure’ as his and his only._

 

In front of that one old tree, where the roads to the two tribes' villages met, two youngsters from two clashing tribes joined their hands. They were still running, their breaths were still ragged, but their smiles were getting wider. They were committing sin, according to their families and tribes, but it’s the only right thing to do, according to them.  
  
They had decided, and they knew they would never regret it. Their steps were getting lighter, and they were just a few miles away from their destination.

 

  
_“My mother said you’re a heartless robot,” Ninomiya said._  
  
_“My mother said you’re high as a kite,” Sakurai replied._  
  
_They chuckled together. Their hands were intertwined, their feet were grazing the water underneath. Their mothers could yell, their tribes could talk things about them, but they would still coming to each other._  
  
_They were stealing time and trespassing territories, but they were happy, they were fine._  
  
_Slowly, Ninomiya rested his head on Sakurai’s shoulder, “Robot or anything, I still love you.”_  
  
_Sakurai kissed the top of Ninomiya’s head softly, “Kite or anything, I still love you too.”_

 

Sakurai’s grip to Ninomiya’s hand was tight. They were picking the pace up, easing their way through the woods easily. When they heard sounds from behind, they turned to look back.  
  
There were lights flickering behind him. There were people’s shouts and yells. Their tribes had found them.  
  
Ninomiya squeezed Sakurai’s hand and they ran faster.  
  
“Don’t let go,” Ninomiya said, he still had his smile on his face, “We’re almost there.”  
  
Sakurai smiled back, “I won’t.”

 

_Ninomiya threw a few rocks quietly. In a minute, Sakurai’s head emerged from the little opening._  
  
_“Hey,” Sakurai greeted in a low whisper. His smile was genuine, conveying his pure happiness._  
  
_“Hey,” Ninomiya replied, “It’s way past your tribe’s bed time, I was afraid that I would have to go back without seeing you.”_  
  
_“I’ve been waiting,” Sakurai leaned outside even more, “For you. I miss you.”_  
  
_“I’m sorry,” Ninomiya tiptoed and cupped Sakurai’s cheek, “They confined me. They said the book-reading boy has taken my soul away. They said my songs and dances are soulless because of it. Oh, the nonsense that they made.”_  
  
_“I’m sorry I took your soul away,” Sakurai chuckled jokingly._  
  
_“And my heart. Don’t forget my heart,” Ninomiya added and laughed fondly. Then, his laughter stopped and he reached to hug Sakurai despite the rather difficult position that they had, “They’re sending me away. Away where I can’t meet you.”_  
  
_Sakurai’s body became rigid. This was nightmare._  
  
_“But I know places- No, I know a place,” Ninomiya tightened his hug, “I know a place where we can be together. Just the two of us.”_

 

  
The road was ascending and there were fewer trees around them. The ground under them was more rocks than dirt and they knew they’re close.  
  
The voices from behind them were getting near. The breeze was hitting their faces.  
  
The scent of the ocean was smelt and they ran their last few meters.

 

_“But there’s no going back, Sakurai Sho,” Ninomiya added, “No going back, no regrets.”_  
  
_“There will never be regrets as long as I’m with you, Ninomiya Kazunari,” Sakurai breathed out. There’s a moment of silence, then, “I’ll follow you. Anywhere.”_  
  
_Ninomiya wanted to say something but Sakurai silenced him by kissing the slighter._  
  
_“You know for me, it’s always you.”_  


 

Ninomiya stopped when they ran out of road to run on. He turned to his man with a smile, “We’re here.”  
  
Sakurai nodded and smiled back, “We’re here.”  
  
They looked down, arranging their breaths while listening to the nearing steps and shouts.  
  
Ninomiya released Sakurai’s hand and they turned around. Soon, their other hands were linked together.  
  
When their families and tribes were finally on sight, they gave their best, widest smile.  
  
Just before their parents could reach them, they squeezed each other’s hand and stepped back.  
  
And they jumped.

 

  
_“And I know for you, it’s always me.”_


End file.
